Changing Noxus
by YuukoMittens
Summary: This is a story staring Riven, who had been exiled form her homeland. At the age of 21 she was found by an Ionian group lead by Irelia, who intends to help Riven in her ultimate goal of changing her land. DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR LORE SHOWN, ALL CREDIT IS TO RIOT GAMES. Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Captivity

**Authors note: So this is my first chapter of my first fan fiction, and I've got to say I'm excited. I have big plans for this story. I really hope you enjoy it though and feedback of any kind would be greatly appreciated. Thanks everybody.**

The feeling of confinement, captivity, restraint, all were familiar in her mind, yet she still shared a great disdain toward the practice. The feeling of helplessness in general made her cringe. She had always had a way out, a failsafe, but in this particular case, the ones who had captured her that morning in a forest bordering the city state Ionia, had a full understanding of her skill base. With this knowledge, they bound her feet and hands together as one, restraining her Ki burst. Her great runic broadsword was held somewhere under the small wooden cottage, along with her armor. For now she was only in the wraps she wore under her leather mail.

Her captors will still unknown to her. She'd been walking the forests of Ionia, lost. The institute had sent every champion on a vacation for the month of May, and she chose to visit where her new life had stemmed from, the great city state of Ionia. She walked the forest recollecting her lost past. Tears ran gently down her cheeks, but she had no control over it. The past was still fresh in her mind, and she imagined it would be for the remainder of her meager existence. Though, she was not in the area she was on that day, she knew that this was quite close to Ionia. The scenery, though, was captivating. Hot pink flowers stemmed off of unnaturally green trees. It was tranquil, but looking into the sky, the sun was fading into the first day of the month. She decided to make camp under the foliage, finding a massive oak, laying down on its trunk closing her eyes, her sword on her lap. Slowly drifting into a slumber, she awoke to a sharp pain slamming across her stomach. She looked, as a weighted rope bound her to the tree. From the shrubs an inhuman figure, not much larger than the bush he had jumped from, rushed her at full force. She activated a ki-burst sending the creature flying into the brush from where had appeared. Though still bound to the tree, she managed to retrieve her broadsword with a free hand, and used it to angle her sword through the rope. She stood in fighting position awaiting the return of the assassin, only to be surprised with an attack from behind, as she felt a sharp stinging pain greet her back. She spun leaping off of the ground enough to gain considerable momentum, throwing the weight of her arm into the assassin. To her astonishment, the attack was blocked by what appeared two spectral katanas blocking her counter attack. She staggered back, catching herself on the hilt of her blade. She nearly forgot about the much smaller assassin, when a bolt of blue lightning lit up the near pitch black forest, blasting at impossible speeds under her legs though just missing her kneecap. Flinching she was greeted with the bass of the taller assassin's blade bashing her eye, falling back she tripped on a rope. She immediately realized that it was the small assassin who had laid the rope under her. She fell back, her head hurtling onto a branch. She looked up at the night sky in a haze, to see a dark haired female standing above her, proceeding to send a blow to her head, knocking her into an unconscious slumber.

She laid chin on her knees to reach a sort of comfort, as she sat alone in the small wooden cottage. She knew that she was still in the same forest, as she heard familiar sounds from the day before. In complete honesty, she had no idea how long she had been out, she only knew this is the first day she had been here, conscious. She heard some conversation, worried, she bore her head in between her knees, in a fetal position. Two men walked in.

"I'm telling you she's bad news." She felt a gaze upon her, the voice was deep and stern, as well as annoyed.

"Regardless of what WE think that isn't exactly our decision. Plus Noxus obviously booted her for a reason, so maybe she's done with the lot entirely." This voice was incredibly high pitched and obnoxious, not to mention the accusations he was making.

"Hmph. Though, I must trust Irelia's best judgment. If she truly sees something in this girl, than I'd like to follow her little...plan, as far as she is able to take it." He said in a sarcastic, yet sinister tone. "Besides..." The man was approaching her. "He grabbed her by the chin. "If it goes wrong I have no problem finishing her. Riven." Riven looked at her captor with disdain, realizing to her surprise that they were two famous Ionian champions at the institute, Kennen, and, now roughly holding her face to his own, Shen.

"You know." Riven finally spoke, "If you'd like to keep my chained here like your toy, I would have worn something a bit more, showy." She said smiling as the man still held her by the chin.

A sharp pain crossed her face, as Shen smacked her with the back of his hand. He was wearing a unusual scouting outfit, with a tan sewn scarf, matching Kennen's, who was leaning on the wall on the other side of the room. "You do realize you are OUR captive exile. And bound like that, such talk will not be tolerated." He rose another hand, riven winced, and at that moment the door slammed open.

A stern female voice boomed, "What on earth do you think you are doing to our guest Shen!" Irelia stood at the doors entrance, flowering trees behind her, in a black overcoat wearing a small skirt. Akali, obviously agitated, stood behind her in the same outfit that Shen and Kennen had been wearing.

In a tone of extreme disdain, Shen growled. "She had been giving me a bit of trouble. "I would do the same if I were beaten and then bound up like an animal." Irelia said in protest. The woman looked astonishing. Her long flowing white hair was bound up in an extensive pony tail, and with her lovely summer outfit she portrayed an innocence that in some sense, comforted riven. She smiled lightly "Don't worry I won't hurt you. I told these three to retrieve you so that I could talk to you." Riven felt incredibly uncomfortable. She squirmed in her chains boring her head into her legs once again. She did this as a coward, to hide tears that were pouring down her dirt covered face. It was not because she was bound up, nor the pain that she that had been inflicted upon her, but because this was Irelia. Irelia, whose homeland she had assisted destroying. Irelia, who watched her parents die in front of her, Riven staring at her tear covered face. She shared her own hatred to the current Noxus, due to the death of her squadron, but right now, she could only think of the pain SHE had inflicted onto Irelia, and her homeland. It wasn't noticeable that Riven was sobbing into her legs, until she began breathing heavily. She felt truly pathetic, like an animal. She couldn't bear to see her captor's faces, or to allow them to see her own, in such a pathetic state. A soft hand touched Riven's back, another on her waist. Riven bolted up, her eyes wide with astonishment. Irelia still wrapped around Riven, whispered. "It's okay, this is why you are here, because you understand your errors, because I know you aren't like them. Because I know you strive for change."


	2. Chapter 2: Daydream

Chapter 2: Daydream

**Authors Note: Yeah another shorter chapter, but it is really just introducing Riven's character. The last one like this, will be more intros. I hope that there won't have to be too many more chapters of the sort. Anyhow I hope you at least enjoy it. Critiques are always welcome.**

How did she know? She'd never even spoken to Irelia yet she knew her goals, and how she felt towards her past actions. She was stunned, she had no idea how to react. So, Riven simply asked, "How? How could you forgive me?" In a hoarse voice her face still red and wet.

Irelia smiled gently, and said, "We don't hold grudges, especially on someone who blatantly shows remorse, someone who knows what happened was wrong." Riven could hardly bear this. Her past was attacking her head on and she could hardly cope with it. But Irelia's attitude, the way she comforted Riven, was so, sincere, so earnest. Irelia bent down and released her from her bindings gently. Riven rubbed her wrists and ankles calmly. From the back of the room, she saw Shen, Kennen, and Akali shift calmly into a fighting stance. Irelia raised her right hand. "Weapons down." She said in monotone.

"But Irlelia-"

"Now." Shutting down Akali's comment immediately. She outstretched a welcoming hand. Riven hesitated slightly, but grabbed it softly. Irelia pulled her out of her fetal position as Riven stood to on her bare feet. Skeptical glances were shot at her from all three ninjas on the other side of the room. Riven walked over at a brisk pace towards shen. Shen jerked into a fighting stance, yet not drawing his katanas, Riven grabbed his hand tightly and said gently. "I'm sorry." The astonished eyes of Shen watched her walk towards Kennen, repeating the same ritual, and again with Akali. Finally she met Irelia face to face. Irelia stood only a few inches above Rivens own height, and Irelia noticed how lovely Rivens eyes shown in the daylight leaking through cracks in the roof.

Riven reached out and embraced Irelia tightly. "Thank you." She said beneath her breath.

Riven walked back to a corner and sat down waiting for Irelias words.

"Riven to begin we'd like to invite you to spend your time in Ionia at my estate. That is where we have decided to spend our time during our vacation, and I believe you have earned a place with us." Irelia offered with a smile.

"That isn't my decision. After all I am your captive." She smiled sarcastically. Finally Kennen and Shen began to giggle like children, though Akali still stood in her position at the other corner opposite Riven. She looked stern but more relaxed.

"Well then let us grab your carry on and begin our journey back to Ionia. I know a path that will lead us to a stable, that way we will be able to take a carriage to my estate." Riven nodded in agreement at Irelias suggestion. Irelia opened the wooden door with a creek, as sunlight flooded the room. Shen handed Riven her shattered blade as well as her cloth armor. She adjusted it onto her waist and shoulders as Irelia led the four out of the dusty cottage. The forest was similar to what she had seen earlier, the same flowers, green leaves. The aroma of the spring afternoon was intoxicating. Cherry trees sprouted into the sunlit sky, neighboring pink blossoms that fell from their branches.

"We are going to have to do some climbing. I hope you don't mind Riven." Irelia said with her hand on her hip, staring up a massive cliff side. Riven didn't see a logical way of scaling the mountain. It was nearly vertical and it wasn't easy to find jutting rocks, but as Irelia latched onto the Cliffside, she noticed small pockets formed by years of erosion, which would serve as suitable supports. Riven waited for the rest of Irelia's team to begin their ascent with anticipation. Riven followed Irelia's path up the mountain grabbing each dent. Half way up the mountain her palms began to soar. She stood still, her right hand on her waist, and then continuing. Looking up she noticed to her embarrassment Irelia, Shen Kennen, and Akali looking down at Riven impatiently.

"You know the vacation lasts only this month. I'd rather not spend it watching you climb a rock." Kennen sneered. Riven giggled just to be polite, but really was frustrated. She had to lug a Blackstone sword up a vertical cliff, and she admitted to herself, that she was not the best at this field of athletics. In fact the last time she scaled anything of this magnitude was during her training long ago in Noxus. Reaching the top of the cliff she was met with the agitated gazes of her traveling companions, other than Irelia who smiled sarcastically, "I see you don't climb much." She giggled teasing riven patting her on the shoulder. Riven blushed slightly rubbing the spot where Irelia's hand had pat.

It felt nice talking to others. Most of the time Riven was alone with her thoughts, a place that she rather detested. Her thoughts were all of the events of the war between Noxus and Ionia. With the long walk ahead of her, her thoughts festered as she walked. It was a lovely morning two years ago in April. Her and her squadron were simply patrolling the area. Nothing major. In this war, this was the easiest and nicest duty. Most of the time, nothing happened. It was quiet, birds hummed, plants rustled in the cool morning breeze. Her squad was joyfully playing on a rock bed under a large oak. They were tossing a knife catching it in between their fingers laughing when one would nearly drop it onto their crotch. Riven was walking under the foliage of cherry blossoms smiling at the sky. Her service in the war was almost over now. She had enjoyed serving Noxus, but she was exhausted. It'd been three years since she began her service in Ionia, and she was only 16 years of age. In the beginning she was enthusiastic. She loved the adrenaline of fighting in the fields, but as time grew, so did the eerie, looming presence of death. She thought of all the men and woman she had slain, and some of the more unconventional methods the Noxian military began to utilize as the war became more grueling. It sickened her, frankly. Explosives shipped in from their ally Zaun, were used in excess, as well as toxins that she had the fortune of not witnessing in action.

As if the world stood still, the forest grew quiet. The wind stopped blowing, and the birds had not left, but simply stopped singing. She looked around. Her squad hadn't noticed, and continued to toy with one another. Riven was standing perfectly still, when she felt the air stagnate. The change was sudden, enough to where she could smell the deadness of the atmosphere. She used her instincts as a soldier to trace the source of the disturbance. Before she headed off into the dense woods, she alerted her squadron "Hey guys!" She called out to the all-male crew. "I'm going to scout the area out a little more. Just incase." She heard one, whose name was Aris "Ahaha okay. You need to stop getting your panties in a bunch though Riven! It's nothing!" The others laughed cheerfully. Riven smiled and turned off into the forests.

She walked cutting the bushes in her path. She looked around the dense forest, and to her reassurance, nothing was to be found. She began to walk back to her party when an awful pungent odor reached her. She scanned the area, yet still nothing out of the ordinary met her vision. She paused once again to listen this time, and finally heard a whistling, progressively increasing in magnitude. She looked up her hand over her brow seeing a glowing ball plummeting towards the earth. She panicked and screamed "Watch out!" her squad looked up curiously, but that was the last she saw, as a bright light exploded a few yards in front of her, launching her back into the dense forest against a tree. A few hours must have past because the sun was setting over the horizon.

She woke up, noticing quickly that the wildlife in the area had been charred. No leaves or flowers remained. Riven still disoriented from her head injury, limped over to where her squad had been sitting. She cringed in horror at the sight. Bodies piled up, still in similar positions they were before the detonation. Noticing Aris' body, one of her good friends and mentors throughout her service lay flat on his stomach. Foolishly, she turned the corpse over. His face was charred beyond recognition, with green skin peeling from his cheeks. She began to tear. So this was the new chemical warfare Noxus had been using. This was not the Noxian way, not in the slightest. She knew the Noxians had a tendency to be ruthless, but firing randomly hoping to slaughter any Ionian in sight, with no care, this was just foolish. She began to sob over the bodies. Along with her sadness at the death that now surrounded her, she clenched her white long hair and exploded into wrathful tears as she realized that her country had betrayed her. This was the country she dedicated her entire existence to. She stood up holding her massive runic sword in two hands. She laid grabbed the hilt firmly. This sword was a gift, a gift for her service in Noxus, given to her by General Swain. Ever since the new dictator of Noxus who plunged this country into war had taken over, she noticed awful changes. This was not the Noxus she wanted to be a part of, the one she had spent her entire life training to serve. With a powerful slash induced by Ki energy and sheer anger, she slammed her sword against the stone that her squad had been sitting on. The blade exploded with a runic glow, leaving it in pieces. A third of it remained. She fastened it to her back and began walking. One goal in mind.


	3. Chapter 3: Luxury

Chapter 3: Luxury

**Authors Note: So I originally was going to combine this chapter and chapter 4, but I decided that it'd be easier this way, and it'd be a really long chapter. Also, if you haven't noticed this is generally from Riven's point of view, but on like two occasions in this chapter, that changes. I don't really like that and I don't think I'll do it again. Regardless enjoy.**

"Finally we've arrived." Irelia said in a cheerful voice. The stables were calm and peaceful. A river ran by calmly, as a farmer twiddled a piece of straw in his mouth.

"Hello Marem." Irelia bowed to the man politely.

"Oh uh Irelia. You're here much earlier than I expected…" The man said almost embarrassed.

"Well we took a detour to shorten the trip." She said smiling.

"Detour my ass…" Riven said under her breath. She received a playful punch to the shoulder from Irelia, who was still looking at the man waiting for a response.

"Well the problem is our last carriage departed for Piltover and won't be returning for a week." The man sounded disappointed.

"Oh that is unfortunate. Walking that distance would take several days." Irelia replied upset.

"Yes; however I do have a couple of horses that I could lend to you. Just make sure they return to me in the next week." He said with trace optimism.

"Oh fantastic! That will be much more pleasant than a carriage ride!." She said joyfully.

"Here let me bring the two out." He said walking to a small hut.

"Alright, Riven and I will share a horse together. Akali ride with Shen and Kennen. That should work out then." They nodded in agreement to Irelia's offer, although, Riven felt slightly uncomfortable at the thought of riding with Irelia. She was a lovely woman but Riven still held mix feelings about her. Until they would arrive at Irelia's estate, Riven could have no idea on what her intentions truly were. The farmer returned with a black and a white stallion, both large enough to carry the two of them. Shen and Akali both mounted the black horse, Shen in front, Akali clutching his waste. Kennen hopped on the head of the horse quickly smiling. The horse groaned in dismay. The yordle stuck its tongue out at the stallion and Hopped on its buttox. Slapping it roughly. The Horse charged at incredible speeds down the path. Kennen's hysterical laugh could be heard fading as the horse trotted down the road. Irelia giggled.

"I'll take the front. Hold my waist tight." She smiled as she boarded the white beast. As Riven mounted behind her blushing, she examined the floating blade above her head. It seemed to dance behind her. She shook her head and continued to board the horse. She sat behind Irelia and hesitantly grabbed her hips.

"Comfortable enough?" Irelia said kindly.

"Yes this is fine. Thank you." Riven said politely.

"Grab on tight, we need to catch up with those three." Irelia said in a more serious tone. She bore her heel into the side of the horse. The stallion roared and took off at amazing speeds. They sped quickly down the increasingly complex stone brick road. The path was scenic, with mountains on either side. She admired the area, noticing Irelia looking back at her gaze smiling. Riven blushed and turned back, burrowing her head in between Irelia's shoulders. Once again, Riven noticed how awkward she was acting. She bolted her head up and looked up to Irelias blade. It was engraved with intricate designs, colored a light red on the bens of either blade. The blade bounced with each trott of the horse, in synch with every jolt Irelia made. The altitude of the terrain began to increase, and at that moment they noticed Akali, Shen, and Kennen ahead of them. Akali looked back still attached to shens waist. "So you too finally made it. What on earth took you so long?" Akali said mockingly.

"Don't you remember Akali? Riven isn't exactly the climber. It probably took her some time to get on the horse." The three of them chuckled at Kennen's snide remark. Riven blushed and again hid her head behind Irelias back. Irelia noticed Riven's discomfort and ended the conversation.

"You know it is getting late. We ought to set up camp. But I'm feeling generous so I'll let you three set up the camp." Irelia remarked sarcastically. Kennen sighed along with the rest of them. It brang Riven some satisfaction to here Irelia punish them, although, their remarks towards Riven still upset her. She knew that these three disliked her, and she really did want to make a good impression. She felt like an outcast among them, as she usually did, but she was at least glad that Irelia had so much faith in her.

She watched the three dismount their horse near a small creek that gleamed gently towards the rising sun. She saw tiny fish quickly rushing down the stream, which glowed blue from the reflecting rays of light. The tranquility of the area was captivating. She saw Shen emerge from the brush with a pile of logs in his hand, as Akali and Kennen arranged blankets across the unnaturally green grass. Shen sat the pile in an organized stack in the center. He was precise about his arrangement, so that a perfect fire could be lit. He proceeded to collect a fair amount of stones that he carefully placed in a circle around the logs. Shen, like most Ionians, cared greatly about his environment, and did everything in his power to create a fire that would not harm the surrounding area.

"Kennen." He called in a deep voice.

"Yeah what's up?" Kennen replied after finishing the last makeshift bed.

"Would you mind lighting this fire for me? I don't have any starter on me." He said patting his pockets

"Sure." Kennen said with a sigh as he walked over with his hands in his pockets. He stood in front of the fire rubbing his palms together and then, with a spark, a small bolt of electricity shot from his fingertip instantly starting a fire. Riven never truly understood how his power worked, or how he acquired it. Frankly she liked it, and was impressed by how unique it was.

The fire began to evolve into a blaze, warming the surrounding area. It helped defiantly. The air began to chill as the sun set over the mountain range that they had just rode through. Riven noticed that her traveling companions, other than Irelia, had all settled down into a makeshift bed. Kennen was laying looking into the night sky, which was riddled with stars. He always loved to sleep like this; hands behind his head, covers up to his chest, simply looking to the heavens. Not for some inspiration or "spiritual crap," as he often called it, but just because it provided relaxation and tranquility. Shen had the covers pulled up to his face, only his golden eyes poking through, looking directly into Riven's gaze. He stuck a hand out from under the sheets gesturing Riven to come to him. She hesitantly walked towards the man. RIven knelt down to listen to whatever Shen had to say.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Riven was a bit taken back by the comment. He never expected someone like Shen to apologize to Riven, not even considering the war their countries had only 2 years ago. She paused for a moment more and muttered.

"Likewise…"

"You may use the sleeping roll over near the creek." He said gesturing towards a small sheet and pillow lying flat near the water's edge.

The covers were rough cotton and as she squirmed into a comfortable position she saw Irelia fast asleep under a large oak. Irelia, even in sleep, looked so proud. Riven began thinking of exactly what would come next, and what plans Irelia had. She was, to an extent, excited to help Irelia. Already she developed respect towards the woman for not only her forgiveness and understanding, but her strong will, something Riven was lacking in. But with this girl, she knew that her hope could be restored. With that closing thought she drifted into a deep slumber.

The morning air fell on her like a second blanket, the one she had slept under was gone. She opened her eyes slightly to see Irelia, Shen, and Kennen packing their carry on into a satchel on the white horse.

"Fourth one awake. At Least you beat her." Kennen said pointing to Akali, who was sprawled out in an awkward position, her leggings down at her knees, exposing black undergarments.

Riven giggled, which was enough to wake her. Akali's first waking sight was Riven chuckling in her direction.

"What's so funny girl?" She said agitated, yet in a hoarse morning voice.

"Oh nothing." Riven said in between childish laughter. The other three joined in all staring at Akali, who looked around confused. Finally, her gaze met her own legs, where she noticed the exposed skin. She blushed heavily and quickly pulled her leggings back into position.

"Shut up! Let's just get to Irelia's damn mansion." She said in an agitated, embarrassed tone.

The four mounted their horses like the day before, but this time Irelia and Riven were able to keep pace with the other's stallion. They rode along side, increasing in altitude as the mountain range became denser. The stone, however changed color as they trotted up the path, and clouds lying just above their head increased in density, blocking their vision. Riven was reassured when she noticed just how easily Irelia and Shen navigated their horse through the haze, ignoring the possibility of falling off the large cliff the path bordered.

"We'll be arriving soon, and just in time for lunch." Irelia said cheerfully. Riven didn't realize how long it had been since she had last eaten.

While in captivity, she was given no food, and before that, she had been walking through the forest with no direction. Irelia must have felt her stomach rumble against her back, because she heard her laugh softly. Riven blushed some at her reaction, but dismissed her embarrassment. Irelia clutched the reins of the horse and whipped them with great force. The horse grunted in disapproval, but quickly increased in pace. Irelia felt once again burrow her head in between her shoulders, but showed no reaction. She liked it quite frankly. Her top exposed a large portion of her back and the high altitude chilled her. Riven was warm, and when her cheek pressed against her back, she nearly felt the cold flowing out of her. Riven nearly drifted into another sleep, when a blinding ray of sunlight pierced the clouds. An amazing village, high in the cliffs, met her sight. A majestic waterfall fell down the side of the highest mountain, bordered by an expertly crafted monastery. Under that, was a bustling village that almost seemed to glow with life. The village had an almost uniform composition, each building with the same traditional Ionian roof shop, most of which were red. Some buildings though, were blue with golden lining, which most likely belonged to the upper class. She could make out a fountain whose water danced, surrounded by spectators excited to witness the spectacle.

She witnessed all of this from across a beautiful bridge that crossed a massive gorge.

"We will leave our horses here, and send a servant to return them to the stables." Irelia said as she hopped of her steed.

Riven, followed the other three who retrieved their traveling satchel from the buttox of their white horse. Together, the three crossed the massive bridge. Riven looked over the cliff astonished at the incredible view. The creek that they had slept by yesterday, evolved into a river that roared hundreds of yards below them, down through the towering valleys that surrounded this village. Riven corrected herself in her mind, and decided that this was more of a city, considering its size and district composition.

After finishing their walk across the bridge, they reached a large stone gate, with massive crimson doors. Two guards in white chainmail, with the Ionian crest marked in red across their chest, halted the group.

"Stop. State your business." One guard whose hair was a dark brown tied back in a ponytail, said sternly half drawing a katana.

"What's with the tight shift?" Irelia said raising her floating blade over her head, signaling who exactly they were threatening.

"Oh Irelia!" said the other guard defensively as he gestured one to withdraw his weapon. "We need to guard the gate due to some disturbing reports we heard from Kani." He pointed through the mountain range that ended the extent of the town.

"What of?" Irelia inquired.

"Men mysteriously disappearing, their bodies turning up in random areas. The only link they've found is that all of them showed no mark, no stab. Simply lifeless..." He said, trailing off near the end of his sentence.

"Hm that is quite interesting." She said rubbing her chin softly.

Riven barely heard Irelia mutter "I may have to look into that." As she walked through the now opening gates. One of the guards yelled behind them

"Enjoy your time in Meki! The City of Tranquility!" He said in a cheerful voice.

Upon entering Riven automatically noticed the overwhelming current population. Men and women of all ages, even yordles, wandered the streets with bright smiles on their face. They crowded in front of shops holding all sorts of trinkets. Shirtless men, danced in the center of a crowd of tourists juggling torches.

Riven tapped Irelia on the shoulder and whispered casually, "Why is it so crowded? Is it usually like this?"

Irelia placed her hand on her lips and laughed quietly. "No not quite. Because of the vacation, Ionian people and tourists from other city states come to visit champions, as well enjoy the first month of summer. Something we celebrate every year."

Irelia, paused, and then looked around to reassure herself her party had not been split. All five were accounted for. She then exclaimed, "My estate isn't too far from here. In Fact it is a few blocks up in the upper class district. Come on now, I'd like to save some time to enjoy the remainder of the day." She said, as usual, with a cheerful smile.

The five departed down a long winding road, wading through crowds of tourists and locals. The crowd began to thin, as the buildings grew in size and complexity. Some were built into the side of the mountains, with manmade waterfalls flowing down the side. Riven was astounded by the amazing architecture that the Ionians used. Noxian architecture was bland, and usual consisted of flat roofed stone houses. The mansions were large, but a smooth black stone, very boring; however, the Ionians incorporated art into their buildings, creating a vivid masterpiece, that one could only dream of living in.

"Oh finally we're here." Irelia said, a hint of physical exhaustion in her voice.

They met steel gates that arced high above their heads, which blocked the most amazing piece of architectural brilliance she had ever gazed upon. The mansion was a light red, marble, with massive golden column reaching into the sky. The roof was traditional Ionian, but it arched off the side of the building and curled deeply. It extended to incredible lengths, and Riven could only imagine the size of the interior.

"I-Irelia. This is amazing." Riven managed to say through her astonishment.

"Why thank you. My father designed it, it took nearly five years to complete. After he passed, all of his fortune, was given to me, his only daughter." Irelia said with a tinge of sadness in her voice. "Anyhow, allow me to lead you inside. I'll show each of you where you will be staying."

Irelia led the five down a smooth, stone brick road that led to through a foliage of cherry blossoms, to the front entrance of Irelia's grand estate. The doors were almost excessively large. They opened before Riven surprising her. She jumped back, only to see a black haired man in a tailcoat, holding the door open for Irelia's group.

"Good afternoon my lady. You've arrived earlier than expected, lunch has not been prepared yet." The butler said with a polite bow.

"Don't worry Arid. I planned on going into town to dine at a restaurant." She said in reassurance.

"Oh excellent. Would you like a carriage prepared my lady?" He questioned.

"Not necessary. We'll need to wash up, and I'd rather walk and enjoy the sights this year's festival has to offer." Irelia said as she made for the large staircase ahead of them. "Come." She said gesturing towards the stairs. "I'll show you to your rooms."

The five of them led by Irelia walked down a long corridor, with ocean blue walls covered in various paintings of nature. The carpet was a matching blue, silk in texture, and every yard a new door appeared. Riven couldn't imagine why they'd need so many rooms, but came to the conclusion that most were for storage. They ended up at the end of the hallway, where they met a door.

"This is my room." She said pointing at the door. "This door here on the left, next to my own, will be your room Akali." She said pointing to a similar door with a golden handle. "Across from that, is your room Shen and Kennen." The three departed to their separate rooms, bowing slightly in thanks to Irelia's generosity.

"Riven, I'm sorry to inform you that I do not have any spare rooms. But my room is large enough to house both of us for the month." Irelia said opening the door to her master bedroom.

The bedroom was massive, with a bed that sprawled feet across in the back wall. Bordering that, were two open doors that led to a private shower and bathroom, which was decorated with a golden bathtub and shower hose.

"It's a bit flashy isn't it?" Irelia said noticing Riven peering into the restroom. "But I hardly use it anyway. I prefer the downstairs bath house, two floors under us. It is much warmer and the steam relaxes me greatly. Feel free to use it before we leave for town." Irelia exclaimed.

"Where will I sleep?" Riven asked.

"Well my bed is large enough to fit an entire family." She said chuckling. "You may sleep with me. The other option would be the floor of course." Irelia said continuing to laugh.

Riven's face turned a bright red. She didn't like the idea of sleeping in the same bed as Irelia, and even thinking about it made her feel incredibly uncomfortable. But she decided it'd be impolite to sleep on the floor, considering Irelia's kindness.

After learning her sword on the side of the wall, she noticed how filthy she was. Her hands were painted in dirt, and she could feel the grime caking her face. Riven decided to make for the bathhouse Irelia had mentioned earlier.

"May I ask where the bathhouse is?" Riven asked politely.

"Downstairs, to the left, and then down another flight of stairs." Irelia answered as she pulled out a change of clothes from her drawer. "You can wear this outfit afterwards. Well go shopping for some new clothes after you finish cleaning up." Irelia said with a excitedly with a wide grin.

Riven began exiting the room when she heard Irelia call out to her. "Oh and Riven."

Riven turned her head in response.

"You don't have to be so formal. I'd like to think that we are friends." Irelia said with that same, gentle smile.

Riven responded with a similar smile, turned and made her way to the bathhouse.


	4. Chapter 4: Meki's Holiday of Summer

Chapter 4: Meki's Holiday of Summer

**Authors Notes: Hey it's finally done it took way longer than it needed to, but I actually managed to finish it. I have to warn you that there is some explicit content (nudity). Also, I now realize posting reviews on your story in response to others is bad (remember this is my first story and I'm a noob.) I'm hoping to fix the mistakes I've been making as the story goes on, and if you can help along the way. Thank you I hope you enjoy.**

Riven stopped at the door to the bathhouse, that resided under Irelia's mansion. The door had a sign, which was labeled pink, saying "Woman." The other side was blue, and was labeled, "Men." Because it was flipped to the women's side, she assumed that she may enter. Upon opening the door, she reached another, smaller room, with a hardwood mahogany floor, as well as mahogany cupboards, where Riven assumed she would place her clothing. Atop the cupboards was a stack of white towels. After undressing and placing her light armor into one of the small cupboards. After retrieving a towel, she realized another women's outfit was in another compartment of the cupboard. Riven hoped that they were from another day, and that no other woman was in the bathhouse. She contemplated leaving, but decided that it'd be best to stay and bath. Entering the bathhouse, Riven was greeted with a blast of steam to her dirt infested face that warmed her throughout her entire body. She wrapped the towel around her naked body and began exploring the room. There were various hot tubs, as well as massage tables. In the center was a much larger pool, but she could not find any baths.

She caught sight of a room with a light gleaming through, she walked over and peered through, noticing the sound of a shower running. Riven entered the room dropping her towel at the entrance. She immediately turned a bright red after seeing Akali with her face accepting a torrent of shower water, completely naked.

Akali peered over calmly stared at Riven and said, "Hello girl. Preparing for your outing with Irelia?"

"Yeah… do you mind if I.." Riven replied rubbing her shoulder in embarrassment.

"It's not my house." She answered snidely, still scanning Rivens naked body.

Akalis body was perfect in all aspects, her nipples a hot pink, topped spherical breasts. Her skin was a silky white and completely flawless contrasting Rivens more tanned skin, littered with scars from battle, common among Noxians. After making prolonged Eye contact.

She turned on the water, feeling it with her hand. It immediately poured out steaming water that poured down gently into a drain under her. She walked under the nozzle and lifted her head in the air, allowing her snow white hair to be soaked.

"Hey gir-Riven." Akali said from the other side of the room, still taking her own shower.

"Yes?" Riven replied timidly. She was still not sure how she felt about Akali, and how Akali felt about her. It made her uncomfortable and shy talking to her, especially in this environment.

"I have to know. What are YOUR plans?" Akali asked in a serious tone.

"Plans on what?" Riven replied, somewhat confused.

"Well Irelia has her own goals, and sees use as a means to achieve them. But what are YOUR goals?" She asked as if Riven was stupid for not knowing how to answer the first time.

"Well…" Riven began. "I want to change Noxus back to how it used to be, if not better. That's all." She said, her head looking to the ground.

"Hmph." Akali grunted.

Out of thin air, she felt a strong hand grab Riven below her breast, turning her swiftly and pinning her to a wall. Akali, whose own bosoms were now pressed against Riven's, held Rivens wrist tightly above her head against the wall. Riven began to panic and breathe heavily. 'What on earth is she doing?' Rivens face was a bright red.

Akali moved her lips to Rivens ear and whispered in a sinister tone. "If you ever, and I mean ever, hurt Irelia, I will have your head." Walking out of the shower, Akali whipped her towel around her waist and exited the bathhouse in a fit of rage.

Riven was frightened, and also grief stricken at Akalis remark. She really did yearn for respect from Irelia's trusted allies. She always had, even before recently joining up with them. During her time in the institute, she looked up towards the Ionians, namely Irelia, who was iconic on the fields of justice. Being able to work with them really did excite her.

She sank sitting under the warming downpour of the shower. After prolonged sulking, she decided she should pace herself and clean up. Even with what happened, she could still look forward to spending the day with Irelia. She hardly knew her, and decided this would be a great time to do so.

After washing her hair and body thoroughly, she dressed in the outfit that Irelia had given her. It consisted of a light green skirt that reached far above her kneecaps, as well as a black, plain, sleeveless top. The outfit seemed somewhat revealing, but she didn't mind. It was a gift from Irelia, who had been so gracious. It would be wrong not to wear it in appreciation. The shoes though were to her liking. They were traditional ionian slip ons, and were small and comfy.

Once Riven was dressed, she walked up to find Irelia standing patiently at the front door.

"You ready to go?" Irelia said smiling widely.

"Yes. Thank you for the outfit, it's lovely." Riven replied half lying.

"I'm so glad you like it, you sport it well." Irelia said scanning Riven. After hearing how excited she was about the outfit she had given her, Riven felt guilty for lying, and decided she'd learn to like it.

"I hope you don't mind walking to town again, I know it must get tiresome." Irelia said as they walked out the front gate of her mansion.

"No it's fine I like it." She said forcing a smile, beginning to realise just how cheerful Irelia was, and compared how uninterested her own attitude probably appeared.

"Riven please, I know that this is all very sudden, but try to enjoy yourself for the day." Irelia said noticing Rivens efforts to appear pleased.

She felt bad now, knowing how hard Irelia was trying to make an impression on Riven. She really did love everything, and greatly appreciated all Irelia was doing, but it was hard, knowing how Akali felt, and not even knowing exactly what Irelia's plans where. But she decided she'd put those feelings aside and enjoy the day with Irelia. After all it was just the two of them, and then entire holiday was ahead of them to enjoy.

They made their way out of the upper class where Irelia resided, once again entering into the massive crowd that flooded the main town. Riven looked around at the various shops, diners, and performers attracted crowds of tourists, even more so than when they had arrived earlier.

"Are you hungry Riven? I know an excellent place we could eat." Irelia said, tapping Riven gently on the shoulder.

Riven considered denying, but she was actually famished. "Yes, very." she said clutching her stomach.

"Follow me it's away from the crowd, I'll lead you to the diner, it's fantastic. They serve this noodle bowl with a spice, that they say can shrivel your tongue to a crisp it's so hot!" Irelia said laughing.

During her laughter she grabbed Riven by the wrist, looking back at her and smiling. But this wasn't her usual, comforting smile; it was different in some way. It surprised Riven, but she dismissed the thought and allowed herself to be led by Irelia. They passed multicolored buildings, weaving through winding alleys and backstreets. Finally, they reached a small district of town that was densely populated, with the crowd concentrated in one singular area.

"Step right up ladies and gentleman and witness the skill of the blind monk!" A mustached announcer shouted atop a large pedestal.

Below him was Lee Sin, the famous Ionian champion, wearing a white shirt, buttoned down the middle, exposing a portion of his chest, sporting his usual black jeans, and a red bandana wrapped around his eyes. Riven recognized him immediately. He was calmly standing still his hands together palm to palm.

He smiled and said loudly above the shouts of the crowd. "Why hello Irelia. I see you've found our guest?" Lee sin then began wading through the crowd, reaching Riven, and grabbing her firmly by the shoulder.

The announcer, baffled said through stutter said. "Um this isn't part of the show."

Lee sin materialized next to Rivens side instant. "I'm glad to see you've accepted our offer, but first i'd like to test you." He said quietly into Rivens ear. "And as well…" His voice began to pick up. "Give these people a show they'll never forget!" He shouted with his arms raised to the sky. "Prepare yourself Riven." He exclaimed smiling.

His next move was far too quick for Riven to react against. He shot his signature ability from the palm of his hand, proceeding to dash at inhuman speeds towards Riven, kicking her in the chest. Though, Riven expected Irelia to jump to her rescue, she sat laughing in amusement. Riven immediately picked up on what was going on, they were to perform a hand to hand combat fight for the amusement of the tourists. Riven jumped to her feet, cracking her knuckles smiling. "Come on is that all you got?" She said in a confident, excited voice.

Lee grinned from ear to ear, and dashed quickly behind Riven. She proceeded to counter act with a ki burst of energy, sending the monk to the floor. She followed up with a jump kick. Lee's reaction time was far too quick, as he dashed instantly out of the way, grabbing Riven by her free leg, flipping her into the air. Soaring now through the air, she caught sight of Lee attempting to finish with his finishing move. As quick as possible, Riven rolled in mid roll, delivering a swift punch to Lee's cheek, sending him to the ground, Riven barley landing on two feet.

The intoxication of battle was something she hadn't felt in a long time, and after all of that time it came to her like a torrent of pleasure. Though, it wasn't the same knowing that this was for fun, the roaring crowd, the exhilarating feeling of inflicting and receiving pain from a worthy opponent mimicked something she'd been deprived of since her serving in the Ionian war.

After an hour of exchanging blows, the two shook hands and decided to end their show. Lee sin grabbed Riven by the palm and raised it in triumph yelling. "Let's all hear it for Riven! She performed exceptionally!"

Riven blushed heavily after hearing the cries and shouts of the crowd, as they cheered Riven's name. Irelia snuck up from behind patting her gently on the shoulder. "I bet you've worked up even more of an appetite. Lee sin would you like to join us for lunch? We plan to try the new Ramen they've been advertising so heavily at 'Miku's Joint'."

"Oh yes I've heard of that place. They are the ones boasting they hold the spiciest Ramen in all of Valoran. I will join you; I'd like to put that theory to the test." Lee answered with a sinister grin.

"Follow us than Lee we are on our way there now." Irelia said gesturing the two of them forward.

On the way to the restaurant, Riven was captivated by Irelia's blade once again, as they walked through the busy streets. It seemed to bounce and sway with every step Irelia took. Riven was almost convinced that the blade was another part of Irelias being, given the evidence she'd seen so far. She would ask, but decided now was not the appropriate time.

"Oh finally we're here! Riven I bet you are starved. I doubt those three fed you anything whatsoever. It's too bad you are going to have to try the new noodle bowl. I doubt you won't taste anything except a burning sensation." Irelia said laughing patting Riven on the shoulder.

"So you are forcing me?" Riven said smiling sarcastically.

"Oh yes I'm forcing both of you." Irelia said grabbing both Lee and Riven firmly by the forearm.

Irelia led them into the restaurant. The door was simply a cloth that they pushed aside. Upon entering they noticed how crowded the restaurant was. People swarmed the counters all asking for the same spicey soup, with the name "Kira Noodles". Even the name of the food sounded scary, and Riven could hardly understand why someone would want to burn their mouth rather than eating an actual meal.

"Irelia you've finally decided to come to my humble restaurant!" The man at the counter yelled above the crowd!

"Do you just know everyone Irelia?" Riven whispered.

"You'd be surprised." Irelia whispered back with a smile.

"People don't come to my restaurant for the pork dumplings though. I know exactly what you are here for." He said slyly tipping his hat.

"Yes I will have three bowls of your oh so famous Kira Noodles." Irelia exclaimed holding out a palm full of Ionian currency.

"Ah yes. Seat yourself and your food will be with you shortly." The man said gesturing to an open, three seat wooden table.

The three sat down in a small circle around a cheap wooden table. For such a populated diner, it was low quality. Riven assumed that most of the popularity was due to the special dish that she was about to be served.

Ten minutes passed and the food had not arrived, so Riven decided to try to initiate conversation. "Irelia, may I ask how your blade works?" I've been curious.

Irelia looked up and stroked the side of her blade. "Well it is definitely not a normal weapon." She began, as the weapon drifted slowly towards her face. "It was-"

"Lunch is served my friends!" The man at the counter announced as he brought a tray with three large, white bowls. He laid the tray on the center of the table. "Enjoy,I will bring three glasses of water, because unless you are not human, you will need them." He said smiling.

The man left back behind his counter. The three all stared into the bowl of blood red noodles with small, red peppers topping them.

Each of them grabbed a bowl off of the tray and examined it for some time. Irelia broke the silence by simply asking, "Well, who first?"

Riven and Lee looked at Irelia who was staring awkwardly back.

"Oh no, I'm not first." Irelia protested with her hands up to her face. "Lee you are the one who said you wanted to try it most and test its metal or whatever. You go first." She exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at the blind monk.

"So it shall be." He said calmly picking up two chopsticks that lied next to the bowl.

For a moment he hesitated, observing the contents of the bowl, toying with the noodles. Riven and Irelia both looked at him in anticipation with childish grins cast across their face. Finally Lee sin began to devour the noodles at an alarming pace, disregarding any pain that he may have been feeling.

"Oh my...How did you?" Riven stuttered.

"It really isn't that bad. I don't see what all the fuss was about." Riven was dumbfounded at his response, but then again, this was the man who set himself on fire in protest of the Ionian war.

"Well then I'll try it next." Irelia said retrieving her own chopsticks. She lifted them into position and hesitantly took a few strands of noodles in between the sticks. After slurping them up, she seemed un-phased.

"Those were delicious. I really think they are overselling the spicey thing though. They were rather mild." Irelia said smiling, gesturing towards Riven's own bowl.

"Alright well here goes nothing." Riven said hesitantly lifting a large sum of noodles in between her chopsticks. Use to a Noxian style of eating, she simply widened her mouth eating the chunk of noodles in one bite. At that instant Rivens eyes began to water uncontrollably, as a burning sensation tortured the inside of her mouth. Unfortunately, it was too late and she had already swallowed the "Kira Noodles" and was feeling the effect tormenting her throat.

Riven managed to croak "What is wrong with you! This is horrible!" Accusingly pointing towards Irelia and Lee sin.

Irelia's calm demeanor finally cracked as she burst into a teary laughter and began chugging a glass of water, her face a bright red. Riven stared at her doing the same.

"Riven you fell for it!" Irelia said laughing.

Riven knew the trick Irelia had played on her and she found it funny. "Okay you got me. Was Lee in on it?" Riven said looking at the blind monk who was finishing the remainder of his bowl.

"Oh no I found delicious, and in no way painful." Lee said smiling pushing his bowl aside. "Irelia I am going to go prepare for the meeting tonight. Enjoy the rest of the day you two." Lee exclaimed hopping out of the Diner.

'Meeting?' Riven thought to herself. She assumed it was official business and decided not to pry.

"Riven let's start by shopping for some cloths. I bet you'd love some of the traditional Ionian attire that the festivals shops offer." Irelia said grabbing Rivens hand pulling her out of the diner. Riven blushed heavily at Irelia's action, and then realized that they hadn't payed for the meal.

"Irelia don't we have to pay?" Riven said stopping her before they exited.

"Hmm he never gave me a bill, one second." Irelia said walking to the counter, dropping a red silk pack of Ionian currency onto the counter, not bothering to count the amount of change inside.

"That should be enough. Come on Riven let's go!" Irelia said hastily pulling Riven out of the restaurant a second time.

"We're in luck; the cloth store I'd like to bring you too is just around the corner. They sell some of the loveliest attire i've seen. Infact the outfit you are wearing now I bought from there." Irelia said smiling, pulling at the black shirt Riven was wearing.

Riven smiled and nodded politely in acknowledgement. "Thank you, but I have no money to pay for any sort of outfit." Riven said embarrassed, patting her sides.

"Oh that's no matter; I'll be paying in full." Irelia said, tapping Riven lightly on the forehead.

"Are you sure? I really don't want to further burden you…"

"It's no burden at all. I enjoy having you around." Irelia said patting Rivens shoulder in reassurance.

Riven simply smiled and continued walking through the crowded, winding sidewalks.

"Here it is Riven." Irelia said pointing towards a fantastically decorated castle of store.

"How many cloths could they possibly be selling in here?" Riven said in astonishment at the massive structure.

"Oh the shop is inside. The interior was assorted with a wide variety of smaller stores, one of which is the clothing store that we will be visiting." Irelia said leading Riven inside stained glass doors.

The interior of the building was amazing. Above her, was a magnificent stained glass ceiling, with two floors of balconies overhead? The color scheme of the building was a mix of red and gold, which were mixed into intricate designs on both the walls, and marble floors.

"They really went all out on this place didn't they?" Riven inquired.

"Yes it is magnificent. It was created during the first summer festival, and every year this place comes to life even more so than usual." Irelia said, also admiring the scenery. "Come this way up the stairs. It's on the third floor." Irelia said once again grabbing Riven by the hand and pulling her through the massive building.

They rushed up a flight of stairs, arriving on the second floor, which was nearly identical to the first.

"It has been a while, but it should be around here." Irelia said scanning the area. "Ah here it is!" She said yanking Riven by her arm towards a decorated entrance of the clothing store.

There were no doors, but just a white marble arch with the letters "PH" above it. Riven assumed it was some sort of Ionian slang, but didn't really care. No, she was too distracted by the massive interior of the shop. Yards upon yards of clothing racks, lined with decorative attire met her glance. There were at least twenty changing rooms total. Not only that but it was an exclusively women's store, which meant that this company specialized women's attire. This was only proved after Riven closely examined the amazing attire. It was like nothing she'd ever seen, being a Noxian soldier.

"You're in luck Riven; I already know something that would look great on you! Just wait right here I'll find it and arrange a changing room." Irelia exclaimed enthusiastically running off into the plethora of clothing.

Riven stood patiently near the entrance of the store simply observing the area. It was definitely crowded due to the festival. Woman of all ages were scanning the rows of clothing delighting them by wrapping silk velvet scarves around their necks, giggling at each other.

Riven snapped out of her trance as Irelia tapped her on the shoulder. "Are you ready Riven?" Irelia said smiling, holding out a red silk shirt, with skin tight white leggings. The shoes were small slip ones similar to the ones she was wearing now, but were red and white and more elegant in comparison.

"It looks great." Riven said smiling softly touching the outfit.

"It does, and I bet it'll look even better on you. Come on we are changing room twelve." Irelia said pointing at one of the many doors on either length of the room.

Riven and Irelia walked along the side of the long clothing wracks, and towards one of the doors near the left end of the room.

"I'll wait for you to finishing changing Riven." Irelia said patting Riven on the shoulder, handing her the outfit, and gesturing her towards the changing room.

"Thank you." Riven said taking the clothes and walking into the small changing room.

Inside was a large body sized mirror, a clothing hanger, and a small bench. Riven stripped down to her undergarments, and began dressing herself into the new outfit. She assumed by simple observation that the leggings would be tight and painful to wear, but was surprised as she slipped on comfortable silk pants that fit well, sliding onto her bare legs with ease. She stood up, still without her shirt and stretched her legs using the bench. They bent perfectly with her legs. Riven decided she liked the pants very much.

She then proceeded to the lovely silk red shirt. Down the center of the shirt five individual, small black ribbons, that could be done and undone. She untied the small ribbons and slid on the shirt. It was sleeveless which she liked, and was unnaturally soft against her skin. She wrapped her arms around her body and spun around in front of the mirror. Not only was it extremely comfortable it was also beautiful.

Riven slipped on the shoes, not giving them much thought, (as they were so similar to the ones she wore now, perhaps less casual), and walked out of the changing room sporting her new outfit.

Irelia exploded into a jubilant shriek and hugged Riven tightly, causing Riven to blush heavily.

"Riven it looks amazing!" Irelia screamed finally releasing her grip.

"Thanks for picking it out for me I really do love it." Riven said rubbing her shoulder embarrassed.

"It was no problem. You'll have to wear it at the meeting tonight." Irelia said dimming her shouts into an excited whisper.

"What meeting?" Riven said. She didn't expect Irelia to bring it up around her.

"I could have sworn I told you. It's about your acceptance to help us with our common goal. We have to plan out a course of action." Irelia said now whispering into Riven's right ear.

Riven assumed this would be happening of course but didn't realize she'd be an immediate asset to the meeting. She didn't mind though, so she simply nodded in understanding to Irelias remark.

"Well come on then! We've got the entire day ahead of us. Let's enjoy ourselves." Irelia said prancing out of the shop.

Riven followed closely, now ecstatic to enjoy the rest of the day with Irelia.


	5. Chapter 5: A Test

Authors Notes: Hey everyone. This chapter should not have taken me this long, but I've been pretty lazy. Also I am very sorry about the inaccuracies in Shen and Kennen. I looked into it and realized how off they were. When I finish, I'll go back and edit in small personality changes, as well as editing any writing that, by the end of the story, I could improve on. Remember I am a relatively new writer, and I am trying to make an enjoyable story for all my readers. Thanks for all the support. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5: A Test

Riven was grateful that Irelia had allowed her to rest after their long day, in order to prepare for the upcoming meeting. It was exhausting, but Riven really did enjoy herself, with all the amazing sights, foods, performances. It was something she was not as accustomed to, and she decided that she enjoyed it very much.

On the more 'serious' side, Irelia had scheduled the meeting late at night, at her own estate, (which was still better than traveling to a different town), and she didn't mind finally hearing what business she would be taking part in. She heard a soft knock on the door, and Irelia cracked it open.

"You know you don't have to knock on the door for your own room." Riven said smiling.

"I'm just trying to be polite." Irelia giggled walking over towards the bed. She sat down next to Riven. "The meeting is in less than ten minutes. We better hurry down, I've already set the meeting room up, and I believe that Lee Sin and Master Yi have already arrived."

"I'll meet you down okay?" Riven said pointing at her messy hair.

"Oh alright." Irelia said almost strutting out of the room.

Riven walked into Irelia's oversized restroom and searched for a hair brush and a hair band. She hadn't realized it but her snow white hair had grown out quite a bit since she last took care of it. She didn't really pay much attention, and began to brush it roughly until it was almost completely straightened out. This annoyed her, so she shook her head side to side undoing the straight appearance it had taken. She then pulled as much hair from the back of her head as possible and wrapped it into a pathetically small pony tail.

After readying herself, Riven walked down the large flight of stairs and began searching for the meeting room Irelia had arranged. It wasn't as easy as Riven had anticipated. Irelia had rooms scattered throughout the main floor, each larger and more magnificent than the last. Finally she heard chatter in the distance and followed the sound. Her eyes were met with a room that dwarfed the majority of the others in comparison. It was decorated with plain white marble and massive black column. In the center was an oval table stretching throughout the majority the room. The walls were covered with bookshelves as well as a counter with pink refreshments set out. On each seat of the table sat a familiar Ionian league representative. Shen, Akali, Master Yi, Kennen, Lee Sin, and Irelia of course. Riven had assumed Karma would be attending, but decided that she probably had more important matters to attend to.

"Ah Riven you're here, have a seat and we'll get started." Irelia said gesturing to an empty seat next to Lee Sin that Riven hadn't noticed upon entering.

Glances shot toward Riven. "I'm not late am I?" Riven asked embarrassed.

"No in fact you're just on on time." Irelia said comforting her.

Riven sat next to Lee Sin, who was smiling drinking some of the pink beverage Irelia had set out. "Hello Riven, I'm glad that you made it." Lee Sin said setting his drink on the cold, blue marble table top.

"Me too." Riven said quietly.

"Alright let's get started. I'd like to begin by telling Riven what exactly our plan is. Any objections?" Irelia began.

"One." A voice sounded from the opposite side of the table.

"Yes, Master Yi?" Irelia asked, noticeably hiding annoyance.

"How do we know she can be trusted? I mean we just met her what, three days ago?" Master Yi answered aggravated. Unlike the others Yi, was far more vocal, and sporting his usual institute attire.

"We can't know." Irelia said flatly.

This caught Riven off guard. She assumed Irelia would give a lengthy lecture on her newfound attitude and what not, but instead, she glared at Yi, not giving any further reason.

"Well then what are we doing here?" Master Yi said tapping his finger on his head in agitation.

"I think you're right Yi, we can't know if she is trustworthy. But I can know that she is smart and would not do anything stupid like betray us." Irelia paused. "I think the best way that I can get you and anyone else doubting Riven to trust her is by giving her a task." Irelia decided.

"What sort of task?" Yi inquired.

"The recent string of murders in Kani. If Riven can find out what's causing them, or who, then we will reorganize and tell her our intentions." Irelia decided.

"And you honestly believe you can trust her to do this on her own?" Yi said still

Unconvinced.

"I believe that she could, but I want to send another with her to complete this task, to assure her safety." Irelia looked directly at Riven and Lee Sin. "Lee Sin has agreed to assist Riven as well as assess her behavior during the mission. How about that Yi, is that fair enough?" Irelia asked closing her argument.

"That'll do. We'll hold a new meeting on the night of the tasks completion." Yi said tapping his skull.

"Very good then. Meeting adjourned." Irelia said patting the table.

Riven began to exit the meeting room, when she was stopped by a firm grasp on her shoulder. "I look forward to tomorrow. I have a feeling that completing Irelia's task will be quite entertaining." Lee sin said smiling.

Riven politely smiled back not giving a response, and retreated to Irelia's room where she immediately fell down her massive bed. She proceeded to crawl under the silk covers and drifted into a deep sleep.

Riven awoke abnormally early, to Irelia shaking her roughly. She was still in her nightgown and her hair was a mess.

"Riven you've got quite the day ahead of you. If you start working on the case now we can get this entire 'proving yourself' business over with." Irelia said in between a disruptive yawn.

"Yea sure…" Riven mumbled. The sun had hardly risen and she was absolutely exhausted.

"Lee Sin said he'd meet you outside with a carriage set to Kani." Irelia said walking to her dresser. "As much as i'd love having you wear that amazing outfit I bought you yesterday, there's a chance you'll need some sort of combat armor."

"I thought this was just an investigating mission." Riven said puzzled.

"Yes, well I've looked into it and I'm quite sure I know the culprit and his/her location, so there's a chance you'll be fighting, less than searching." Irelia said sifting through her dresser.

"How did you find out in the matter of a day?" Riven asked curiously.

"The killer is making it obvious intentionally. She wants to be caught; she's just making a game for us." Irelia said flatly still looking through her dresser. "Ah here we go." Irelia said pulling out a tight black jumpsuit with a leather plating on the chest and on one shoulder.

"This should provide stealth and some protection." Irelia said handing Riven the outfit.

"Thank you." Riven said accepting it, taking it to Irelia's changing room.

It was quite the challenge getting the jumpsuit on. After removing her own clothes and attaching them to a nearby coat hanger, she began fidgeting with the best way to get on the black jumpsuit. It clung to her skin enough the where putting it on was a real pain, but eventually she finished doing the back zipper.

Riven walked out of the room to see Irelia was missing. She walked down stairs to look for her, and found Irelia at the front door waiting for her.

"Good you're ready. Lee sin's here to pick you up. The journey is only about two hours by carriage so it's my hope that you'll make it by sunrise, and get home at sunset." Irelia said opening the door.

"That isn't very long at all...Are you sure this will be that easy?" Riven asked.

"No, but for you it will be." Irelia said smiling handing Riven her blade.

Riven bowed slightly and walked out the door and to lee sins carriage, holding the blade over her shoulder. The carriage door opened for her and a smiling Lee Sin was inside crossing his arms, wearing an outfit similar to her own.

"I'm glad you could make it. Feel free to make up for any lost sleep during the carriage ride. It's about a two hour journey to Kani." Lee Sin said still smiling, crossing his arms with his back against the window facing the door.

"Yeah I'll probably need it." Riven said as she entered the cart laying her sword on the ground between them.

The Driver appeared at the entrance of the cart and said playfully with a half grin. "Are you ready to go sleepy heads?"

"Whenever you are." Lee Sin answered for the both of them.

"Alright I'll wake you when we get there." The Driver said knowing that they would be sleeping the duration of the trip.

"Have you ever been to this village Lee Sin?" Riven asked to start some sort of conversation.

"No I haven't. I know of it, but don't know what it's like." Lee Sin said laying down the length of the seat. Riven took this as a sign that he was ready to rest.

After a few minutes the carriage began to pick up pace, and Riven pressed her face against the glass window, noticing Irelia standing at the Mansions front gate smiling and waving goodbye.

Riven laid her head against the window similar to the way Lee Sin was laying, but took up the entire seat using it like a bed. She yawned and let herself fall asleep as they passed through the already crowding town square.

"We're here you two." The Driver said knocking on the cart door.

Riven woke quickly noticing she had fallen onto the ground next to her sword during her sleep. Lee Sin began to stretch kicking Riven in the stomach, causing her to grunt lightly.

"Oh I'm sorry Riven, I didn't know you preferred to sleep on the floor." Lee Sin said sarcastically with a light chuckle.

Riven got to her knees rubbing her head. "Not particularly. How'd you sleep?"

"Well enough, but not for quite long. Situate yourself we need to get working quickly." Lee Sin exiting the carriage.

Riven did the same, but noticed how eerie Kani was compared to Meki. A dense fog settled on what appeared to be a giant wall. At the walls gate, two guards stood cautiously darting their eyes around.

Lee Sin and Riven approached the guards. Lee Sin motioned for Riven to lower her weapon, so she did.

"Hello we are here on business of the institute of war." Lee Sin blatantly lied.

"We need a warrant." One of the Guards said in an almost fearful voice.

"Is that so? Your village leader said it would be fine if we came without sort of notification." Lee Sin rubbing his bald head.

The guards were incredibly anxious. Rubbing their necks and kicking dirt.

"Oh okay fine go in." One of the guards finally said.

The gates opened slowly creaking eerily, revealing a quiet, misty town. A thick fog settled on the old, brown roofs of almost identical houses. People walked hastily through the streets carrying only bare necessities.

"What is wrong with this town…" Riven whispered to Lee Sin.

Lee Sin didn't answer and continued to walk. One particularly interesting detail Riven noticed, was there were no men in the street, (other than Lee Sin of course.)

They reached a wooden building, noticeably larger than the rest.

"We can eat breakfast here and then reach the location Irelia pointed out by the afternoon. It's only nine and I bet you are starving."

Riven's stomach roared in agreement. Lee sin and Riven walked into the building, through old wooden doors. Upon entering, a frail man in a musty suit gestured them towards one of many empty booths. Riven looked puzzled at his lack of greeting or any sort of speech for that matter, but considering the attitude of the entire town, it was quite normal. After the man walked away behind a wooden counter, he appeared minutes later with a slice of bread and a sliver of butter.

Both Lee and Riven were puzzled, but ate it without much hesitation. While chewing his bread slowly, Lee Sin muttered "Well this certainly is odd."

"You aren't kidding. What happened to this town? Was it always like this?" Riven asked finishing her small breakfast.

"Well yes and no. The town, following the war, became dreary and lifeless, but its people, more specifically its men, were never this odd." Lee Sin rubbing his bald head.

"So you think-"

"Yes, the killer has had quite the effect on this town. Obviously furthering the emotional damage on the men here. Like Irelia said, the only reported victims were men." Lee Sin interrupted.

"Another thing, before I left, I noticed something about Irelia's instructions. Not only did she know the exact location of the killer, but also that it was a she."

"Hm, maybe it was just a hunch. The case is relatively old correct?" Lee Sin inquired.

"I wouldn't know."

"Well, let's get to the bottom of this then. We have her whereabouts, now let's end this quickly." Lee Sin said standing up, heading towards the exit of the restaurant.

"Yes…" Riven said following behind, not quite sure what to think about Lee Sins certain, quick response.

The two walked through the increasingly deserted town, finally reaching an end to the rows of wooden cabin-like houses.

"From here we walk through a small strip of forest, and reach a mountainous region. That's where Irelia believes the killer is residing." Lee Sin said as he looked at a small slip of paper.

"Alright then, should I keep my weapon drawn?" Riven said reaching towards the hilt of her blade.

"No it should be fine, but keep on watch in any case." Lee Sin said moving forward into the forest.

The forest was relatively thick, still retaining the fog that the entire village was enveloped in. After slicing through a few overgrown vines, they reached the forests edge, coming across a gravel road, leading in between two large mountains.

"This is it, Irelia believes the killer is hiding somewhere in here." Lee Sin said rather calmly.

"Would you like me to lead?" Riven asked somewhat politely.

"Allow me, I know the terrain better." Lee Sin walking ahead of her.

As they walked across the gravel road, Riven thought how odd Lee Sin has been acting through the entirety of this case. He seemed to be completely un phased by Irelia's certainty on the killer. Another detail that Riven took particular attention to was Lee Sin 'knowing the terrain.' How could he? He specifically said in the carriage that he had never been here.

Rivens thoughts were interrupted by Lee Sin putting his hand on her shoulder, signaling to stop.

"Look." Lee Sin said pointing at a cavern on top of one of the mountains.

Riven stopped and observed it, but kept note of the fact that Lee Sin can't see, and just told her to 'look' at something he was seeing. She decided to wait until they arrived to bring all of her suspicions up.

The two scaled the mountain relatively easily. Although it was large, it was not steep, they walked parts of it with ease. Upon arrival, Lee Sin didn't hesitate to walk directly into the dark cavern. With slight hesitation, Riven followed carefully behind, gripping the hilt of her blade tightly.

"Quiet steps Riven. If the killer is in fact in here, we need to element of surprise." Lee Sin whispered.

Riven nodded in agreement and continued through the cave, walking on her toes. The inside of the cave was almost pitch black. Lee Sin though, had no trouble navigating its cramped, winding tunnels. Riven knew he could navigate through the dark, but even this seemed a little farfetch. Riven was beginning to develop concerns on Lee Sins demeanor during this case.

"Duck!" Lee SIn yelled as a burst of light nearly blinded Riven.

She complied, hearing the loud crumbling of stone walls above her. She looked up, the cave now fully illuminated. Above her stood a familiar face. Ahri, the nine-tailed fox, a well-known mage at the institute of war, smiled, playing with a blue orb in her hands.

"So Lee, this is the girl? Is'nt she a champion of the institute?" Ahri said almost methodically.

"Yes, the one Irelia chose." Lee Sin said walking next to the fox.

"Oh I see. Well girl you won't get much done lying down on the floor." Ahri said picking Riven up by her hand.

"Wait a minute!" Riven snapped. "What the hell is going on here! Ahri you are a murderer!"

"Well that's rude." Ahri said smiling pointing to her chest.

"And Lee what's going on here! What is this! You knew this entire time who the culprit was!" Riven said now pointing towards a smiling Lee Sin.

"Yes indeed. Irelia laid out all the details for me the night of the meeting." Lee Sin said waving the piece of paper Riven had mistaken for a map.

"Then what is this! What's going on! Will someone tell me something?!" Riven said punching the stone wall next to her.

"Yes I can Riven." Irelia said walking out from behind the other side of the wall Riven had just punched.

"Ireli-" Riven was interpreted as Irelia grabbed Riven firmly by the shoulders.

"Listen to me. I am sorry I had to lie but it was the only way this could work. Look, Ahri had been on her little...killing spree...for a while now, and I had authorities on the case. That failed, and when I took matters into my own hands, you had already arrived at our mansion. I knew that Yi would not trust you, so I made a deal with Ahri, who I knew almost immediately was responsible for the killings." Ahri giggled interrupting Irelia.

"The deal was that if she helped me in making it seem like you solved the crime, I would let her go, not only to help gain more trust for you. Riven, but also due to the fact that Ahri is a powerful Ionian champion, and quite frankly we need her." Irelia explained.

"So the victims of Ahri...they won't be avenged." Riven said solemnly.

"These men, were scoundrels at best. Driven by greed and lust, however they are still human and I'm sorry...but when Yi, and eventually Karma gain your trust, their deaths will have not been in vain." Irelia said still holding onto Rivens shoulders. "I understand this is a bit much, and if you'd like to leave Ionia, you may. But from this point forward, if you stay, you will be able to change your homeland."

"One more question...Why do you care about Noxus?" Riven asked shaking Irelia's grasp.

"The Ionians don't hold grudges, and I want to see that Noxus shakes free from its corruption."

Riven smiled, and embraced Irelia, catching her off guard. "Yes… I'll do it."


	6. Chapter 6: The Letter

**Authors Note: Hey everyone here's chapter six. This one is pretty short, but it has a huge meaning, and really starts us into the main plot of the story. The formatting may be off for some odd reason, but try and look past it, if it's really that bad. Anyway, thanks for all the support so far, and please enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 6: The Letter

_ The following month, Riven returned to the league, now fighting for the Ionians. She became more adept and trusted in their ranks, and earned her place. Over the next four months, Riven trained, lived, and learned with the Ionians. Their plans had not died out, and continued to become more elaborate, and were laid out clearly. Irelia, with the help of Riven, had finally created a plan that was ready to be set in motion. _

October 25th, Irelia's estate.

"How do we know this will work?" Yi asked tapping furiously on the marble table.

"We can't know. But if Swain gets the letter, then I believe he will agree to help us." Riven said scratching her chin.

"Oh really? I think we are talking about a different Swain here. Are you talking of the insane, ruthless, 'blood for Noxus' Swain that I am?" Yi said clearly frustrated.

"All of that is true. But I believe Swain despises Grand General Merik more than any of us." Riven said now tapping her finger on the table lightly.

"So? As if he'd work with an exile and the Ionians." Yi replied.

"What I know of Swains opinion on the new Grand General, is that he sees him as a pathetic fool. He said that to me once, at the institute." Riven said flatly

"Swain spoke to you!? When?" Yi said shocked in anger.

"Well it was a year ago when I was first accepted, and in one of my matches, I had Swain on my side. We talked for quite some time, about Noxus, and just to catch up really." Riven said reminiscing.

"Why would Swain speak with an exile?" Akali said weighing in.

"That's what I was wondering, but as it turns out, Swain had no say in my banishment. In fact, he was not informed about it." Riven paused. "What he said to me, was that he believes the new Grand General is simply weak."

"And you believe, just because he believes that Merik is weak, he will agree to our plans and help us?" Yi said plainly.

"Not just because he is weak, but because I'm sure that Swain would love to see him stripped from power." Riven said.

"I believe Riven is right. Swain is not necessarily power hungry, but I doubt he's fond of Merik's rule, especially considering how little he includes Swain in political affairs." Irelia said now standing. "I've made my decision. We send the letter tonight. I've devised a route the letter will take, to avoid being confiscated by Noxian post offices, or any officials. The letter will arrive to Swain nearing the end of next month. Shen, prepare to send this to checkpoint A."

Shen nodded his head, exiting the meeting room.

"What now?" Riven said standing up.

"We wait. Swain is unpredictable, and we are trusting solely in your judgment." Irelia said walking out of the room.

Riven looked out the floor, trembling slightly. She was caught off guard when Irelia grabbed her by the wrist.

"Don't worry, we all trust you, and I know that you've made the right decision." Irelia said smiling.

Riven smiled back at her, nodding her head confidently.

November 29, The Institute of War

Katarina loved this feeling. She was soaked in sweat and blood from the match, and took it as a sign of her effort and her inevitable victory because of it. The blue light around her shielded her from an enveloping darkness, which instantly revealed the post-match lobby. The opposing team walked by hesitantly shaking the hands of each of her teammates, muttering 'good game' in an almost angry tone. When Katarinas laning opponent, Gragas, walked by, he shook her hand firmly and with an obnoxiously loud burp, bloated "Good game!"

Katarina walked out of the lobby, through the many corridors of the league, and to the Noxian quarters, where her own room was located. She opened the door, revealing her darkened room, with plain stone walls and ceiling, other than a Noxian flag hanging directly above her fireplace, her room was incredibly boring and drab. After stretching, she stripped her battle clothing off, and dropped it in a bucket full of soapy water in her bathroom. She walked into her shower and let the water fall on her, washing away the day's battle. After finishing she wrapped a white, warm towel around her chest, and walked across her room to her wooden dresser.

As she sifted through her assortment of sweaters and jackets, she heard her front door creak open. Her acquired assassin reflexes caused her to jump to the door and hold the knife at the intruder's neck.

"And hello to you too." Said Darius smiling, the Sinister Blades knife still to his neck.

Katarina scowled. "You know it wouldn't hurt you to knock. Maybe we could avoid this greeting every day."

"I don't know, it's sort of funny seeing you in killer mode while you are half naked." Darius said snidely.

Katarina blushed in anger and pushed Darius aside, quickly finding an outfit and slamming her bathroom door shut.

As she changed, she heard from the other side of the door. "Something's come up and we are returning to Noxus for the December break."

"Oh? And what might that be." Katarina said as she changed, still slightly annoyed.

"I don't know Swain hasn't said anything to me." Darius said tapping on the door with his thumb.

The door swung open revealing Katarina, who was dressed in a black hooded shirt and tight jeans.

"We are returning to Noxus today, is there anything better you'd like to wear?" Darius said pointing to his clean black and red dress coat.

"Meh. If Jericho won't tell us what we are returning for then I'll just dress as I normally would this time of year." Katarina said brushing him off, walking towards her closet.

"Alright I'll let you deal with Swain's reaction then. Anyway pack up your stuff and meet us at the front gates. He already has a car prepared for us." Darius said walking out the front door.

"Hmph." Katarina muttered as she retrieved a suitcase and packed her important belongings.

Upon reaching the gates, to her surprise, Katarina was not greeted by the entire Noxian champion pole. In fact only Darius and Talon stood before her, leaning on their own luggage.

"So I'm assuming Swain is fashionably late." Katarina said sarcastically.

"As usual." Talon muttered.

Out of nowhere, a piercing 'SKREE!' echoed through under the large columns of the front gate.

"What the fuck Swain!" Katarina bloated.

"It gets you every time doesn't it Katarina?" Swain said patting her on the shoulders. "You should take a tip from Darius, it hardly even phases him anymore."

Swain looked at the three with his usual cold gaze. He was dressed in a solid black, winter dress coat, with black dress pants, solid black dress shoes, a black scarf and a plain black beret. After a minute of awkward silence, he pulled out a letter with a Noxian crest sealing the envelope.

"These are our instructions. I thought it'd be better to wait and read them to you." Jericho said waving the letter in front of his face.

"How considerate." Talon said flatly.

Swain used a sharp nail to cut open the seal, revealing the note inside. He gently removed the letter and unfolded it slowly.

"Allow me to read." He began. "Dear honored Noxian representatives of the institute. It is my pleasure to tell you that you will have no need to include yourself in our affairs during the winter leave. These matters do not concern you, and in fact, may trouble you during your break. So I have granted you a vacation during this time period, and urge you to enjoy your much deserved relaxation. Signed Grand General Merik."

Although they were in the main entrance of the institute, filled with champions and summoners alike, everything seemed to go completely quiet. The four stared at the ground with a shocked expression on their face.

Katarina broke the silence with a vulgar. "What the fuck! I mean seriously what the fuck!"

Swain looked directly at her and said calmly. "Quiet. Our limousine is here."

The Sinister Blade pushed Swain as he began walking. "Wait are you serious! You can't be okay with this! This is utter bullshit! And you know it!" She screamed.

Jericho turned this time looking her directly in the eyes, his pure red eyes meeting hers. "Shut up now. We have been given an order and we will accept it." He turned and walked down the massive flight of stairs, to an awaiting Limo.

Katarina was still panting furiously. She looked at Swain, who walked calmly in front of her, his pure black cane in hand. She almost broke out into another furious rage, until she noticed Swains free hand balled into a tight fist. Blood dripped from his palm and onto the stair set.

Katarina grinned sinisterly as she thought to herself 'He's not angry, he's not outraged. He's furious.'

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, a pure black limo sat waiting for them. On the street, various cars and carriages awaited other champions of the institute who would also be returning to their homeland. Katarina noticed Riven, the exile, entering a horse drawn carriage with Irelia and a few other Ionian representatives. In Front of their own limousine, a racecar lined with bright flames and flashing lights awaited Heimerdinger. 'What an awful piece of machinery' Kat thought to herself, as she entered her awaiting vehicle.

The interior of the Limousine was quite impressive. The soft grey ceiling and floor, with matching leather seats complemented the vehicles black shelves with gold lining.

"Isn't this a bit much?" Katarina hissed and her usual displeased tone.

Swain remained completely silent tapping his finger on the tip of his cane, and with a free hand stroking Beatrice's head lightly. Darius kept his eyes closed, though retaining a frustrated scowl, while talons cowl hid any emotion he may have been feeling.

"Close the window driver." Swain said in a tone that made the man jump in fear.

As the window shut and the vehicle began moving, Swain finally set down his cane and retrieved a wine bottle from a cabinet next to him, opened it, and poured a generous portion into a crystal wine glass.

"Anything Beatrice?" Swain asked his bird.

The bird remained silent.

"Good. Then we can begin." Swain paused looking at his three traveling companions. "This is unacceptable." He said flatly, holding the letter in his hand. "Whatever affairs Merik has involved himself with, he must include us in. It has been that way as long as I have served." He paused. "But we can't do anything about it." He finished.

"What?" Katarina asked in disbelief.

"Before you throw another temper tantrum and kill everyone north the Great Barrier, listen to me, Kat." Swain hissed in annoyance. "Regardless of any effort I put into allowing myself to participate in these affairs, I will be brushed off. You know how Merik has abused his power, and no matter what case I make, I cannot, and I repeat can NOT, gain his attention. He knows that whatever he does, I will be in strong opposition, which is natural considering how heart wrenchingly stupid that man is." Swain was now breathing heavily in anger, still trying to keep his calm demeanor.

Katarina would have proposed an argument, saying something like 'Get off your lazy ass and try SOMETHING Jericho!' But she realized just how helpless the General was, as well as Darius and Talon, who also seemed depressed at their own powerlessness.

As the three sat in silence, the limousine reached a stop, sending Swain's wine flying onto Katarina's jacket, and Beatrice flying around the Limo releasing periodic screeches. Swain raised one eyebrow and rolled down a window, releasing cold night air. After looking outside and seeing only night sky, Katarina realized they had been in that car for over seven hours.

"Driver have we arrived?" Darius asked through the chirping of crickets outside the car.

He was answered with still silence.

The Sinister Blade, with her impulsive attitude, punched through the window to the driver's seat, revealing an unconscious Limousine chauffeur.

Swain nodded his head in Talon's direction. He arose from his seat, and observed the unconscious man, Jericho watching carefully.

"General, I found something." Talon said flatly holding a letter.

"Bring it here boy, and close the door on your way in. It's freezing out there." Swain said tapping his cane on the floor.

He took the letter from Talon's hands and opened it swiftly, scanning the note inside.

"What does it say?" Katarina asked eagerly.

"Nothing, it's a blank page." Swain said curiously.

"Are you serious?" She replied in disbelief.

Swain observed the blank paper carefully, and finally raised an eyebrow.

"Darius, what time is it?" He asked Darius, who was leaning over observing the letter.

"The Drivers wrist watch says 11:59pm." He said now leaning through the broken glass looking closely at the unconscious man's wrist.

Swain walked out of the Limo and looked into the night sky, noticing an emerging full moon. He held the paper directly to the moons illuminating gaze, and through as the Drivers watch struck 12, letters appeared on the paper.

Katarina stared in awe at the paper attempting to make out the words.

Swain began reading the letter loudly now. "Dear Jericho Swain. It has come to our attention that you are displeased with the current Grand Generals actions to be incredibly displeasuring. We hold our own beliefs, but we have come to the overall conclusion that you and our group, share a common interest. If you would like to further discuss, we have left your Limo at a location south of Noxus, north of Bandle city, and only 10 miles from the coast. After traveling half distance towards the coast, you will reach an oak tree. We will be there waiting to discuss further details. Thank you." He finished.

There was a long pause.

"Does it have a signature?" Darius asked breaking the silence.

"No." Swain answered as he began walking to the Limo Driver seat.

Inside the chauffeur was picking up a phone under his seat attempting to dial frantically.

Screams were followed by the silence of his life being stripped away.

"So, not knowing who the hell this is, you are going to go anyway!?" Katarina asked shocked, as a Swain began walking in the direction indicated by the letter.

"That's the plan." He answered as Talon and Darius began to walk closely, behind.

Katrina, hesitated, and then angrily began walking towards the three.

After an hour of walking through an increasingly cold night, the caught vision of a massive oak tree. Under it stood a hooded figure, with their arms crossed.

"I'm glad to see you could make it." Said an oddly familiar voice under the cowl.

"It's nice to see you again. Riven." Swain said carefully removing her hood.

"I hope the driver going unconscious didn't cause you any trouble." Riven apologized.

"Not at all, well other than Katarina's joke of a sweater getting a bit of wine on it.

"It's a hoodie!" Katarina protested.

"Anyhow, I'm assuming you read our letter. May I ask your opinion on it?" Riven said now straightened her posture.

"Well." He began. "I believe that we could mutually benefit one another. It is none of my concern on your reasons for wanting to bring the general down, and it should be none of yours why I might want to. However I'm curious why you are working with them, and what their attentions are." He said pointing the higher branches of the trees.

Irelia, Shen, and Akali jumped down landing gracefully.

"Our intentions are that of hers. We want to change your homeland for the better, and I believe taking Grand General Merik out of power, and putting you, a representative of the League, back in, would be beneficial to both of our states." Irelia said brushing leaves off of her coat.

"Oh? But we are the monstrous city state that has done so much wrong to your own. What would give you the idea that I would be any better than Merik?" Swain asked almost sarcastically.

"We can't know if you would be any better. There is a lot gambling on our plan, and in all reality there is only one scenario where we win, and infinite amounts in which we lose. But I have to try. That pig of a general is going to plunge all of Valoran into war if he continues his reign, and something, anything, must be done." Irelia said.

"To protect the balance." Shen added.

"And to restore my homeland." Riven finished.

There was a long silence.

"Haha. Aahahah!" Swain roared. "Well this, of all things, this, is something I could never foresee coming. I have been clawing my way to the top for so long. But that bastard Merik, brings me down, abusing the power that was given, not earned. Since then, I have been trying so hard to bring him down, and then you. The Ionians, reveal a golden opportunity. I am shocked to say the least."

Katarina stared at swain in utter disbelief. This was completely unlike Jericho. This attitude, this reaction. She didn't realize how desperately he wanted Merik gone.

"So General. Are you in? Will you help us?" Riven asked outstretching her hand.

Swain stared at her with his cold, collected gaze, and met her grasp.

"Of course, Exile."


End file.
